James Potter and Lily Evans
by LeviosaSeeker190
Summary: Lily Evans finally confesses she likes James Potter after 6 years, and they get together on a snowy mid-December day.


It was the middle of December and snow was falling quite calmly at Hogwarts. Lily Evans was sat under a tree near the lake on her own, gazing out at the wonderful scenery in front of her. She started daydreaming, and didn't even realise someone had sat down next to her. 'Alright, Evans?' said the person. She jumped a bit, and turned to look at who had just disturbed her. It was him, that arrogant git James Potter, but for the first time ever, she didn't throw him a dirty look or tell him to leave her alone. She just simply blushed and said, 'Hi there, Potter'. She'd been daydreaming about her and James taking a stroll around the lake, and him finally asking her to be his, she wasn't expecting him to turn up though. Now that they were Head Boy and Head Girl, they got to spend more time together. Lily acted like she hated having to spend time with James, but she secretly loved it. She'd liked James ever since their first year, but pretended she didn't because he and her ex-best friend Severus hated each other. Even though her and Severus weren't friends anymore, she had too much pride to admit that she liked James. She eventually told one other person a week before, and because she was so kind to him and looked after him after a full moon, Remus Lupin swore not to tell anyone.

'So how come you're sat out here all by yourself then, Evans?' James asked. 'Oh, I was just thinking,' she replied, 'how come you're not with Sirius and the others?' 'They're in the common room, told them I was going to patrol the school,' he said. 'Well if you're supposed to be patrolling the school, how come you're out here?' she said, hoping he was going to say something she wanted to hear. 'I, erm, oh, well, I spotted you from one ofthe windows and thought it was a bit odd that you were on your own, so I came to see if you were alright,' he said. 'Oh, I'm fine I guess,' she said with an unconvincing smile. James knew she wasn't fine, and that smile wasn't going to fool him. Her smile was one of the things James loved most about her, it made his heart race whenever he saw it, but this one didn't, he knew it was a false smile. 'Lily, if there's something on your mind, you know you can talk to me, right? I know you hate me, but I don't hate you and it kills me to see you upset,' he told her. She looked up at him, and stared in to his eyes. James's heart melted as he stared in to the gorgeous green eyes of the girl he'd loved since starting Hogwarts. 'I don't hate you,' Lily said, 'infact, it's quite the opposite.'

Both of their hearts were racing and Lily couldn't fight it anymore. She leaned over and kissed James on the lips, her whole body shaking because she was so nervous. She put a hand on his face, and he put his hand over hers, kissing her back and feeling like all of his birthdays had come at once. He felt like his heart was going to leap out of his mouth, he had butterflies in his stomach that were so strong they made him feel sick, he was shaking too. When they stopped, they just stared at each other, both too speechless to say anything. After a while, Lily finally spoke. 'I was sat out here thinking about you, about how much I want you but trying to tell myself that I don't want you. I couldn't deny it anymore. James, even though you have been an arrogant bully most of your school years, I secretly enjoyed the attention you gave me, especially since half of the girls in our year fancy you. I love your scruffy hair, and your round glasses, and your scruffy uniform,' she said, blushing so much she thought she was going to faint of embarrassment.

'Evans, I didn't notice you out of a window. I searched the whole school looking for you and came out here to look too, because I wanted to ask you to be my girl. So, will you?' James replied, his voice was trembling. 'Yes!' she shouted, and jumped on him, knocking him backwards. They were laid down in the snow for a while, cuddled up to each other, not saying a word but enjoying this wonderful moment. Neither of them had ever been so happy before, their hearts were racing so fast and they both had smiles wider than a Cheshire cats. Little did they know, though, was that Remus and Sirius were sat just over 2 feet away from them under James's Invisibility Cloak, both beaming with joy that their best friend had finally got his girl. Remus and Sirius loved Lily Evans like a sister they never had, and knew that James had got possibly the best girl in the world. They quickly sneaked back up to the Gryffindor common room before James returned, just incase he got suspicious. They also wanted to be there for when James and Lily announced their relationship.


End file.
